


It's a matter of obsession

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Guilt, Insomnia, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Obsession
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Pensava a Daiki, costantemente.Pensava a Daiki e ai suoi modi di fare, alla sua gentilezza, a come si era sempre preso cura di lui.Pensava a Daiki e a come improvvisamente se ne era andato, alla sua schiena mentre usciva dalla porta di casa sua.Pensava alla sua rabbia, e alle sue parole.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	It's a matter of obsession

**_ \- It’s a matter of obsession - _ **

Yamada si rigirò nel letto.

Più e più e più volte.

Non riusciva a prendere sonno.

Era ancora presto per andare a dormire, ma sentiva di aver bisogno di stare in quel letto. La notte prima non aveva dormito, e nemmeno quella prima ancora, né la precedente.

Era sfinito.

Aveva cenato velocemente, senza avere realmente fame, dopodiché era andato subito a stendersi.

Aveva fissato il soffitto, poi aveva chiuso gli occhi, poi aveva cambiato posizione, li aveva riaperti, aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi sulla sveglia accanto al letto.

Le dieci. Le dieci e mezza.

Le undici, e lui non ce la faceva più.

Il suo organismo continuava a ripetergli di dormire, e lui semplicemente non riusciva a chiudere gli occhi e a scivolare in quel sonno di cui sembrava avere così tanta necessità.

Non teneva a freno la propria mente, non teneva a freno i pensieri. Non riusciva a far uscire dalla sua teste quelle immagini che lo tormentavano ormai da giorni.

Pensava a Daiki, costantemente.

Pensava a Daiki e ai suoi modi di fare, alla sua gentilezza, a come si era sempre preso cura di lui.

Pensava a Daiki e a come improvvisamente se ne era andato, alla sua schiena mentre usciva dalla porta di casa sua.

Pensava alla sua rabbia, e alle sue parole.

Yamada avrebbe voluto dimenticarle, ma sapeva che non era possibile.

_Non sto più al tuo gioco, Ryosuke._

Quale gioco? Quale gioco pensava che avesse messo in atto con lui?

Non si era mai concesso il lusso di scherzare, non con quello che provava, non con quello che loro due avevano sempre condiviso, senza mai ammetterlo apertamente.

Eppure ad un certo punto Arioka sembrava essersi stancato di attendere, e l’unica soluzione che aveva trovato era quella di abbandonarlo a se stesso.

E Ryosuke questo non era in grado di sopportarlo.

Non sapeva che cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato. Lui c’era sempre, come se gli gravitasse intorno, come se non potesse fare a meno di lui.

Lo toccava, si faceva toccare, gli lanciava dei segnali che non potevano essere equivocati.

E che cosa voleva di più da lui?

Perché si lamentava, allora?

Perché si avvicinava ad altri? Perché lasciava che Yuri o Yuto gli stessero accanto così come permetteva a lui?

Yamada non capiva.

Non era proprietà di Daiki, non lo era mai stato, non gli era mai stato chiesto di esserlo.

Eppure lui ci aveva sperato, ad un certo punto.

Aveva sperato di poter essere suo, aveva sperato di potersi concedere qualcosa di più di quello sfiorarsi quasi casuale, aveva sperato ed ogni sua speranza era stata disillusa.

E allora aveva compreso che quello che il più grande voleva da lui andava oltre qualsiasi rapporto fisico, andava oltre qualsiasi forma di amore, andava oltre ogni relazione che loro due potessero avere.

Era ossessione.

Daiki era ossessionato da lui, tanto quanto lui era ossessionato da Daiki.

_Non possiamo andare avanti in questo modo, e lo sai. Non ci facciamo bene a vicenda._

Che cosa voleva dire che non si facevano bene?

Una persona non fa bene né male.

Lui voleva rimanere vicino a Daiki semplicemente perché sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare, e si era sempre aspettato che l’altro la pensasse esattamente nello stesso modo.

Ma, evidentemente, si era sbagliato.

Al più grande non andava più bene così, voleva qualcosa di normale, voleva qualcosa di stabile, e non si rendeva conto che fra di loro una cosa del genere non sarebbe mai stato possibile, che erano troppo compenetrati l’uno nella vita dell’altro per potersi permettere di chiamarsi semplicemente ‘amici’ o ‘amanti’.

Loro due erano loro due, punto e basta.

E per quanto Yamada avesse cercato di farglielo comprendere, l’altro si era rifiutato di vedere la verità.

O così o niente, e se ne era andato via da lui, senza lasciargli una via d’uscita, senza consentire che i rapporti fra loro rimanessero immutati.

L’aveva trattato come una malattia, come una dipendenza, come una droga da cui aveva bisogno di liberarsi per potersi sentire felice, per potersi sentire in pace con se stesso.

E Ryosuke questo non l’aveva sopportato.

Aveva passato anni a pensare a lui, a quello che potevano essere, a quello che significavano quei gesti e quegli sguardi, a quando anomala fosse la sensazione che gli attraversava il petto ogni volta che Daiki era nei paraggi.

Era certo che per lui fosse lo stesso, e forse quel loro essere identici alle fondamenta era stato il loro problema.

Come due poli uguali di una calamita che non potrebbero mai unirsi o attrarsi, per quanto possano provare.

Ma si era convinto che non avrebbe mai rinunciato per questo, che avrebbe continuato a lottare, che si sarebbe anche lasciato cambiare da quell’ossessione, che ormai era diventata una parte di lui, che non poteva semplicemente lasciarsi alle spalle e dimenticarla come se niente fosse.

E Daiki invece c’era riuscito. E non c’era stato rimpianto nel suo volto quando se n’era andato, non c’era stata traccia di ripensamento o di dolore.

E Yamada l’aveva odiato, e tutto quello che gli rimaneva erano le sue spalle mentre se ne andava, e il suo tono serio mentre gli diceva che dovevano prendere le distanze.

E la sua fantasia, quella che non cessava mai di correre, quella di cui si nutrivano i suoi pensieri quando la realtà faceva troppo male per essere affrontata.

Fantasie abbandonate, anch’esse ormai prive di spunto, di qualcosa che desse loro vita, che ricordasse a Yamada stesso che cosa avesse significato per lui stare accanto a Daiki durante tutti quegli anni.

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato.

E non riusciva a trovare un modo per perdonarlo, per il modo in cui si era dimenticato di lui, per come con un semplice gesto gli aveva portato via ogni sua illusione, lasciandolo soltanto con un orribile sensazione di vuoto.

Aveva pensato, e non era riuscito a rimanere in quella situazione di stasi, senza fare niente per aiutare se stesso.

Avrebbe voluto fermarsi, ma non c’era riuscito.

_Ryosuke, che cosa stai facendo?_

Non c’era voluto troppo impegno prima di sentire l’erezione di Daiki premere contro la propria, non c’era voluto troppo per fargli perdere il controllo, per portarlo esattamente dove voleva.

E lui voleva essere suo, anche soltanto per quello che era certamente un errore, anche per un solo momento che sarebbe stato dimenticato il mattino dopo.

Aveva ottenuto quello che desiderava, e per la prima volta la sua fantasia era diventata realtà, una realtà deludente ma tangibile.

Gli era piaciuto quello che provava mentre Daiki lo toccava, mentre lo baciava, lo mordeva, lo leccava, lo penetrava, lo faceva godere.

Non gli era piaciuto quello che di loro era rimasto alla fine, quando tutto quello sembrava non aver avuto un senso.

Aveva lasciato che il più grande si addormentasse prima di fare la sua mossa finale.

Ed era quello che non lo faceva più dormire.

Da tre notti rimaneva immobile nel suo letto, incapace di cedere al sonno perché continuava ad essere perseguitato dal pensiero di Daiki, dalle immagini del suo corpo ancora leggermente sudato dopo l’amplesso, mentre cominciava a farsi già freddo.

Dal pensiero di quegli occhi che non si sarebbero aperti mai più, perché era stato lui a chiuderli, lui a decidere di porre fine alla sua vita, lui a prendersela come se non contasse niente, come se così facendo potesse davvero liberarsi della sua ossessione.

E ora che ne aveva creata una ancora più grande, non aveva più niente a propria disposizione per andare avanti, niente che lo aiutasse, niente che lo distogliesse dal pensiero che il peso di quella morte presto o tardi sarebbe caduto su di lui, e che non avrebbe potuto far altro che cedere.

E a Yamada non era mai piaciuto farsi cogliere impreparato.

Si alzò nervosamente dal letto, avviandosi verso il piccolo balcone che dava sulla strada ed uscendo fuori, respirando a pieni polmoni.

Nemmeno fuori da quella stanza che gli pareva essere soffocante il pensiero di Daiki lo liberava.

E, si rese conto, non l’avrebbe liberato mai.

Fece presa sulla ringhiera e si tirò su quel tanto che bastava.

Poi, si lasciò cadere.

Tutto quello che voleva in fondo, era poter chiudere gli occhi e riposare.


End file.
